


It's all fun and games...

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Gen, Hurt, Self Harm, bluejaku - Freeform, cooljaku not being so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until someone gets hurt. </p><p>Sly is misbehaving in the shop and Koujaku comes to make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all fun and games...

Sly’s expression remained unwavering as he glanced down at the small markings here and there on his wrists. It was still so strange to him that he could hardly feel it yet when Aoba came out, he acted like it was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him before in his life. He would scream and yell and cry…. Why? It really didn’t hurt at all. He never understood why he made such a fuss over it. It was just a small cut or scratch. His skin was still present on him, wasn’t it? There was no reason to…. 

“Tch… Whatever.” He mumbled under his breath while taking in a long drag of smoke. This too also drove Aoba absolutely crazy. Even on the inside at the moment, he could hear the blue haired male’s voice crying out to him, desperately trying to get him to stop smoking and harming himself. As if he would ever listen to him. He had it hard enough being trapped inside of the same body as him! When he was out, he should be able to do whatever he wanted to. 

He was desire after all. 

Also being desire, he desired nothing but the best. If he wanted to smoke, then he would smoke. If he wanted to have some drinks, he’d drink. If he wanted to harm himself, then he would. They technically were the same person and… this was his own body too. He would do whatever the hell he wanted to no matter what. Screw it all. 

He had no care for anyone else. He just did as he pleased. What was so wrong with that? 

Sly leaned back in his chair as he sat in the Junk Shop. Both of his feet were perched on top of the counter and messing up the papers here and there on the desk. Poor baby Aoba had fallen asleep on the desk. So, he decided to ease his boredom by coming out. He was still bored though. Sitting here with a box cutter, peeling back your own skin and smoking wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world. It could have gotten fun if someone beat him up or if he lost too much blood. Hopefully that would happen. Then, he’d be so aroused that he could masturbate to the pain. 

For now, he continued to drag the sharp edge against the inside of his arm. The long trails of red bubbling through the skin dripped out and trickled downwards onto the desk and himself. Ren was in sleep mode, but if he was awake, then he would be freaking out. Sly could imagine the dog’s deep voice telling him to stop and that he needed medical attention right away. Too bad that he didn’t care. 

“Tch- Nnm….” He let out a tiny sigh of pleasure as he ripped down his arm again. A wry smile formed on his lips and he could feel his pants tighten a bit. “Feels good…” Again, he dug the metal blade into his left wrist and shivered from the pain shooting through his body. 

His cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moans from filling the empty shop. His heart raced as the fresh crimson trickled onto the floor. 

“H-Heh…. Maybe… I can come just… from this…” 

He brought his arm up to his lips and flicked his tongue out into one of the wounds. He cried out in pain soon afterwards, but now had a full hard on erection in his pants. The blue haired male clamped down onto his arm using his teeth and moaned lowly. “Y-Yeah… Yeah-.... Yea- … Oh?” 

The bell above the door suddenly opened and in came running the three little brats. Kio, Mio, and Nao. They were laughing and held up their small hands like guns, pointing at ‘Aoba.’ 

“Put your hands up!” 

“Put ‘em up!” 

“You’re under arr-!” 

Sly smirked at them with a flustered look in his eyes. It was filled with excitement and malicious intent. 

“....Eeeh? I’m under arrest? Then… Take me away already. Treat me badly… I’m excited…” He spoke lowly with his words dipped in poison. ‘Aoba’ shook his head and dropped the knife down on the counter. He stood up and chuckled darkly. “Treat me like a bad boy…” 

The small children put their hands down and were shaking in fear. The brothers tried to hide Mio away from Sly, but they too were trying to hide. It ended up with them standing there looking absolutely stupid and holding back tears like babies. 

“A-Aoba… You’re… You’re-” 

“B-Blood! Bleeding! Waaaah-! Someone help!” 

“S-stay back! Don’t hurt us!” 

Oh god. 

This was getting too good. 

He wanted to just drop his pants and touch himself in front of these children. How fucking scared would they get? That’d be hilarious… Hell, he might just piss himself from laughing too hard if that were to happen. 

He leaned forward and threw his arm out into the air while moving it to the side so quickly that the large pooling of blood coming from it splattered their chubby faces. They screamed in terror and fled from the shop within the next second.  
“Aaaaaah-!!!”

“Call the cops!!!”

“Owbah is crazy-!!” 

The door shut and the bell rang. The ‘crazy’ man sat back down in his seat and unzipped his pants. “Finally…. Some alone time… Heh…. Aoba, this has been so much fun~” 

_S-Sly! I can’t believe… You’d do such a thing! Don’t you have any shame!? Oh fuck… I’m going to be arrested… What if I go to jail? What… what will Granny do to me?! I can’t go to jail, Sly!_

“And ya won’t. Don’t worry about it. Now shut up so I can jack off.” 

_Sly, no! Get my- our arm wrapped up! It’s bleeding so much! You idiot- I’m losing so much blood! I need that arm-! Sly!_

“Shut uppp. You’re killing my boner.” 

_Good! Go get yourself cleaned up now! Right now!_

“Yeah, yeah. Later, Mom.” 

_Did you just sass me?!_

“You know what, Aoba? I just want to jack off in this chair but you’re nagging voice is really making me soft-” 

The bell on the door rang again and in came Koujaku. He was wearing a stupid grin on his face and was excited for something. He was really looking forward to see Ao-

“Aoba…? Aoba! You’re bleeding!” He choked and his smile was gone. He dashed over to the counter and grabbed him by the injured arm. “Aoba- Who did this to you? We have to get you to the hospital right now-! Aob-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Huh?” 

Sly’s head was pounding with a massive headache. Hearing Koujaku call out his name so many damn times made him so mad… Aoba this, Aoba that. Aoba look, Aoba you need help. Aoba, I love you. Aoba, I want to spent my entire life with you. Aoba, Aoba, Aoba. It’s like that was the only thing he knew how to say.  
Aaaand…. he was soft. Damn. 

“Look here, you stupid love struck idiot.” The smaller pointed to himself. “I’m not Aoba.” 

Koujaku’s face heated up with anger and he grabbed onto Sly’s shirt to pull them face to face. 

“Give me back Aoba. We need to treat these wounds.” He growled and slightly bared his teeth like an animal. 

“Hm…. No. Sorry Koujaky-poo~ I did this to myself. Not like you’d care though.” Sly sneered back. 

“I...I do care! Give me back Aoba! I want to help these wounds for Aoba! He can’t use his body if it dies from blood loss! Don’t be selfish!” 

“No. You care about Aoba. Not /me./ Let me ask you a serious question, kay Koujaku? Let’s say that somehow Aoba and I got our own bodies. He looks like this… and I look entirely different.”

“....I’m listening…” His grip tightened around Sly’s shirt as he held him up. 

“Aoba gets a papercut from a flyer he was looking at, and at the same time, I get hit by a car. Who do you help first? We’re in the same area.” 

“....Well….Naturally, I would…. I’d help Aoba since it’d be too late for you. No one ever lives from getting hit by a ca-” 

Sly brought up his bloodied arm and slapped the raven across the face and took a few steps back. His brows were furrowed angrily and he grit his teeth together. His entire being was seething with rage. 

Koujaku recoiled and placed a hand on his swollen cheek. He was equally angry and yelled at him. 

“What the hell was that for!? I answered you, didn’t I?!” 

“Shut up! Go to hell! Actually no. Don’t go to hell- I’m going there. Just… Just get out of my sight! I can’t fucking believe you, Koujaku! You’re the worst!” 

The elder was dumbstruck. What the hell did he even do…? Sly asked him a question, and he answered it! It wasn’t even a real situation! It was just a random question, wasn’t it!?

“Tell me what’s wrong, Sly! Just tell me! If you don’t want to talk anymore, then give me back Aoba!”  
The bluenette turned around and cradled his bloodied arm close to his aching chest. His golden orbs were becoming clouded with tears. His heart felt heavy and he just wanted to rip it out and die. Anything would be better than this pain. This wasn’t the pain he liked… 

“....If I was hit by a fucking car- Or if I were to die… You wouldn’t give me a single glance to see if I was okay…. All you care about is Aoba… Why?” 

“I… I love Aoba. He’s so dear to me. Please don’t cry, Aoba. I don’t like it when you cry…” His voice softened. Of course. Of course he’d be gentle when he cried. 

“Well… I’m Aoba too, you asshole. I’m Aoba…. Yet you…” Sly turned back to him. “What did I ever fucking do to you!? Why do you hate me so much?! This is all your fault, Aoba! Why couldn’t you die when you were suppose to!? Or- Why the hell did you let me live!? Damn it- I hate this! I hate it I hate it I hate it!” He yelled childishly and even stomped his foot onto the ground. 

“If you hate it so much- Then give me back Aoba!” 

“Fuck you! I hope you know that if I had my own body- I wouldn’t even be living! Because of fuckwads like you- I actually hate myself! Do you even know what that’s like!?” 

Koujaku went silent. 

“Do you know… what’s it’s like to have no one by your side? To have no one love you?” His words were interrupted with a sob. “I’ve never once in my life… had someone to love me. I love you Koujaku! Yet you hate me. You hate me… The only person I ever wanted to like me- You hate me… I hate me- Whatever. Fine! I give up! I just- I’ll give up. Okay? I’ll find a way to kill myself yet let you have Aoba, okay? Please… Please- Just… Just call me Sly. One last time- Just say my name. Koujaku… Please.” 

“Aoba I-” 

“...Aoba… Of course… Aoba…” 

“Aoba- Please stop and listen!” 

“...I’m Aoba. Right. How could I forget?” 

“...Sl- Aoba!” 

_That’s right. I’m Aoba._

“K-Kouja- Help me! It hurts!” Aoba gripped onto his arm and fell to the floor in defeat. “P-Please help me, Koujaku. Can you help me to the bathroom? Please!” 

“R-right! Aoba… I’m sorry. I’ll help you right away. I love you so much Aoba. All of you.” 

“I-I love you too.” 

_Bullshit._

_You don’t love me._

_But then again, I’m only Sly._

_I don’t deserve it._


End file.
